


Новый век начинается

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Baccano!, Bourne Supremacy (2004)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for special quest at Fandom Battle 2012<br/>Theme: crossover with "Bourne Supremacy"</p>
<p>And at this moment it's my the longest fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый век начинается

**Декабрь 1890, Южная Дакота**  
У них был приказ – разоружить всех согнанных в одну кучу индейцев. Казалось бы, что может быть проще двух слов «Отдай ружье!». Но этот тупой абориген вцепился в ствол, как в мамкину грудь, и делал вид, что ни черта не слышит.  
Стоявший возле него солдат нахмурился и снова протянул руку, тоже светло-коричневую, но не такого красноватого оттенка.  
– Давай сюда, идиот, – повторил он. – Я заявляю: ты не хочешь меня злить.  
Замотанный в лохмотья индеец никак не реагировал, только пялился раскосыми глазами. Кавалеристы вокруг замерли: бешеный нрав Варвара Нила они уже успели прочувствовать на собственных шкурах.  
– Отдай! – солдат рванул оружие на себя.  
Краснокожий протестующе замычал и попытался отобрать свою винтовку. За что и получил прикладом по ребрам. Потом по голове, снова в корпус, и ещё раз, и ещё.   
Варвар снова сорвался.  
В морозном воздухе зазвенел боевой клич, и эскадрон качнулся, как зачарованный. Будто неведомый киномеханик снова запустил ленту, но спутал рычаги, и фильм понесся скачками, выхватывая из багровой пелены ярости отдельные картинки.  
Вот высокий солдат палит в толпу, не разбирая, где свои, а где чужие. Вот оскалившийся индеец бросается грудью на коня, забыв что безоружен. Вот кавалерист заносит палаш над женщиной, которая прижимает к груди ребенка. А посреди поля беснуется берсерк.  
  
После бойни сослуживцы переименовали Варвара в Демона и начали креститься при его приближении.   
Он плюнул и ушел через три дня.  
  
* * *  
  
 **Май 1901, Джексонвилл, Флорида**  
Первые лучи рассвета заползли в кухню. На полке стояли вымытые чашки, на огне побулькивал чайник. Одинокая муха лениво кружила над коптящей лампой. Звук оборвался, когда мускулистая рука, мелькнув почти незаметно глазу, зажала насекомое в кулаке.  
Полуприкрытые тяжелыми веками глаза по-хозяйски осмотрели кухню – больше нарушителей тишины и покоя не нашлось. Крепко сложенный мужчина с кофейного цвета кожей повел голыми плечами, поддернул полотняные штаны и шагнул к плите. Мотнул головой, откидывая со лба прядь свалявшихся волос, и разлил кофе в две чашки. Подхватил их и, толкнув босой пяткой дверь, вышел на веранду.  
Возле перил, как всегда лицом к востоку, стояла девушка, зябко кутаясь в шаль с кистями – нижняя сорочка и юбка были слишком тонкими для майского утра. Пышные волосы она скрутила небрежным узлом, из которого выбивались непослушные прядки, и не отрывала глаз от горизонта. Это через час начнется жара, а через три станет горячее, чем в аду, но пока что прохладный ветерок сбивал с высокой травы капли росы.  
– Я заявляю, – тихо пророкотал мужчина, – ты мерзнешь.  
Девушка обернулась и подарила ему виноватую улыбку.  
– Но я уверена, что ты придешь и согреешь меня, – она снова отвернулась, высматривая солнце. – И снова спасешь.  
Мужчина шагнул ближе, охватывая девушку с двух сторон, поставил обе чашки на перила перед ней и обнял узкие плечи, прижимая её к широкой груди.  
– Я сделал кофе с пряностями, как ты любишь...  
Она благодарно потерлась щекой об его руку.  
– Наверно, я никогда не разлюблю рассветы, – тихо сказала она. – До твоего прихода в моей жизни были только темнота и боль. И каждый раз, видя, как появляется из-за горизонта солнце, я вспоминаю, как ты забрал меня из того ужасного места и показал мне, что жизнь может быть прекрасна...  
– Я заявляю, – крепче обнял её мужчина, словно пытаясь придать веса своим словам, – твоя жизнь всегда будет прекрасна.  
Она кивнула и потянулась за чашкой. Отпила глоток и улыбнулась:  
– Имбирь.  
– Имбирь для моей Джинджер, – подтвердил мужчина.  
Они замерли, любуясь восходом солнца. Оно раскрашивало пастельными цветами их скромный домик на окраине города, добавляло румянца на щеки Джинджер и рыжины в её волосы. Утренний туман стелился над болотами, смягчая очертания древесных стволов и путаясь в бородах испанского мха. Пара на веранде стояла в тишине, окутанная нежностью, как пуховой шалью, – им не нужны были слова подтверждения чувств, хватало и разделенного на двоих рассвета и чашки кофе.  
Вдали зазвенела ещё робкая трель первой птицы.   
– Мне пора собираться на фабрику, – вздохнула Джинджер и отставила пустую чашку. – Ты сегодня дерешься?  
– На вечер назначен бой в амбаре старого Бена, – мужчина с сожалением разжал руки. – Но днем я обязательно зайду на фабрику и пообедаю с тобой. Прибереги для меня миску похлебки.  
Джинджер засмеялась и провела пальцем ему от переносицы до кончика носа, прослеживая четкий профиль.  
– Ещё находятся самоубийцы, которые выходят против Демона Нила? – она выпевала его имя, как будто это было прекраснейшее слово в мире, строка из ангельского хорала. – Постарайся их не убивать...  
Знаменитый на весь город кулачный боец по прозвищу Демон Нил только вздохнул в ответ. Он знал, что легко злится, а неумелые противники раздражали. А когда глаза застилала ярость, ему было так легко забыть, что люди хрупкие и смертные.   
Организатор подпольных боев уже говорил ему, что ещё одна смерть, и Нила перестанут пускать на ринг. И тогда ему не останется ничего другого, кроме как идти на поклон к желтолицему Чэню и приносить ему клятвы, навеки переходя из «синих фонарей» в «монахи».   
Потому что денег за разовые задания китайца не хватит на прекрасную жизнь для Джинджер. Его тонкой и звонкой, нежной и ласковой, любимой Джинджер, из-за которой он и ушел от Чэня, вдрызг разругавшись напоследок и положив десяток его бойцов. Поэтому он и сидел теперь тише воды ниже травы в Джексонвилле, перебиваясь от одного крупного боя с залетным курортником до другого, пока Джинджер куховарила на местной фабрике матрасов.   
Сегодня на бой собирался прийти какой-то нью-йоркский хлыщ, молодой, богатый и безмозглый отпрыск «саквояжника», сколотившего капитал во время Войны. Ставки были высоки, Нил узнавал, и полученных денег им с Джинджер хватит на полгода.  
– Я заявляю, – торжественно сказал он, – я его не убью.  
Джинджер чмокнула его в губы и унеслась в дом одеваться.  
  
Своё слово Нил сдержал. Он не убил приезжего бойца. Просто потому что бой не состоялся.  
  
* * *  
  
 **Лето 1899, Чарльстон, Южная Каролина**  
«Настоящим желаю информировать Вас, что из разгромленной в городе N лаборатории известного Вам мастера К был похищен ряд ценных бумаг. Имею честь уведомить, что Вы получили не все из них.  
Если вы изъявите стремление узнать о судьбе пропавшего архива, то смиренно рекомендую Вам поинтересоваться небезызвестным Вам Нилом. Поговаривают, он был замечен неподалеку от вышеупомянутой лаборатории накануне разбойного нападения.  
Засим позвольте выразить вам моё глубочайшее почтение и наилучшие пожелания,  
Ваш давний поклонник, желающий сохранить своё инкогнито»  
– Инкогнито, – фыркнул молодой человек и отбросил телеграмму в сторону. – Как будто кто-то ещё до сих пор выражается таким высокопарным штилем. Как был Лебро выпендрежником, так и остался!  
Молодой человек взъерошил черные волосы и решительно направился к двери, бормоча под нос:  
– Но поискать Нила всё равно стоит. У Криса совсем плохо с регенерацией...  
  
* * *  
  
 **Май 1901, Джексонвилл, Флорида**  
В воротах фабрики его окликнул хромой Хосе и попросил помочь с разгрузкой. Прибыла новая партия обработанного испанского мха с дальних ферм, и нужно было перетащить сваленные грудой во дворе тюки на склад. Потом их распотрошат, и работники набьют волокном матрасные мешки.   
Иногда Нил думал, не устроиться ли и ему на фабрику? Лупить кулаками в безответный мешок, утрамбовывая набивку, казалось неплохой тренировкой. Хотя было сильное подозрение, что если заниматься этим день напролет, то через неделю хозяин не досчитается половины работников.   
Так что Нил предпочитал оставаться дома, вырезая из деревяшки очередную экзотическую маску, которую потом можно за пару центов продать любителям сувениров. Им же все равно, китайский это демон или ацтекский, главное морду пострашнее и краски поярче, да глаза выпученные и язык вываленный.  
Он успел перетаскать треть кучи, когда из-за угла вывернула мамаша Лу – главная сплетница фабрики, которая всегда знала все последние новости и обожала ими делиться. Как при такой любви к разговорам она умудрялась не потерять работу – оставалось тайной. Одни говорили, что игла в её руках движется ещё быстрее, чем её язык, а другие попросту считали, что она спит с управляющим.  
– Красавчик! – засияла мамаша, увидев Нила. – А что это ты тут застрял, когда к твоей малышке такие павлины в гости захаживают? Павлин, как есть натуральный павлин, – закивала она, поймав мрачный взгляд. – Штаны в полосочку, жилет расшитый, цилиндр шелковый и сам весь расфуфыренный да надушенный. Сначала ходил весь такой из себя важный, да глазом косил, всё про девочек наших спрашивал. А как услышал, что есть у нас Джинджер, рыжая как солнышко, белая как молоко, да сладкая как мороженое, аж затрясся весь, хвост распустил и знакомиться побежал...  
Нил окаменел от усилия сдержать яростную дрожь, звериный рев самца и приступ бешенства. А мамаша Лу, ничего не замечая, продолжала токовать, наслаждаясь собственной осведомленностью:  
– Родственник он ей что ли? Такой же бледненький и глазищи дикие, будто солнце впервые увидел! Эй, Нил, ты куда?!!  
Но Нил сорвался с места в сторону кухни, как только услышал про глаза. В груди клокотало рычание, а в голове набатом билось: «Они. Нашли. Джинджер. Он. Пришел. За Джинджер. – и финальным аккордом – Не отдам!»  
Он никому никогда не отдаст свою Джинджер. Даже тем, у кого её украл.   
  
Это должно было быть обычное задание – проучить наглеца, сжечь чужую мастерскую, наказать конкурента. Чем незадачливый хозяин насолил организации Чэня, что они не поделили или чем кто с кем не поделился – мало интересовало Нила. «Синим фонарям», наемникам или не принесшим клятву соратникам, не по чину было знать подробности. Что делать – сказано, иди, делай, потом получишь свою долю.  
Так он и делал, пока не зашел в третий подвал. Там противно и знакомо воняло алхимией – Нил запомнил этот запах ещё с Адвенны, надеялся больше никогда не обонять, но знал, что и забыть вовек не сможет.   
В углу стояли какие-то шкафы и баки, а на столе лежала Она. И Нил влюбился с первого взгляда. Молочная кожа словно светилась в темноте, короткие волосы стояли торчком и казались язычками пламени в тусклом свете нилова фонаря, а распахнутые глаза напоминали темные провалы, из которых веяло бесконечной мукой и покорным смирением перед неизбежным.   
А потом она разглядела лицо Нила. И ресницы дрогнули, когда он бросился к столу. Она молчала, когда он резал ремни, которые удерживали её. Она доверчиво обнимала его шею, когда он нес её наружу. Она была маленькая и совсем легонькая, он нес её одной левой, а правой убивал всех, кто попадался на пути и пытался его остановить. Она словно впитывала каждую увиденную смерть, а Нил не разбирал охранники это или работники, он просто оберегал своё сокровище и убивал чужих. Свои опытно не подворачивались под руку.  
А потом мастерская пылала, а они стояли, обнявшись и не сводя взгляда с огромного костра. Командир скомандовал отход, но Нил так покосился, что бедняга поперхнулся – пляска теней превращала лицо наемника в лик Гуань-Ди, а кто в здравом уме согласится спорить с суровым богом войны? Только когда затухли последние угли, Нил шагнул навстречу рассвету, и, доверчиво вложив ладошку в руку, за ним шла молчаливая девушка.  
  
Нил погрузился в воспоминания, но и без участия рассудка ноги несли его вперед, через всю территорию обширной фабрики в дальний угол, где стояла кухня. И запах дыма смешивался с потрескиванием досок в его памяти.   
Он не проверял, кто выжил после того налета, но был уверен, что хозяин выжил. А значит, где-то стояла новая мастерская, и там на столе лежала уже другая девушка с темными глазами, которые никогда не видели солнца. А мальчишка с похожим взглядом бродил поблизости...  
Из-за угла слышались крики, и Нил прибавил ходу, вылетел во двор и замер, не веря своим глазам. Вокруг суетились люди, а кухня пылала. И он серцем чуял, что Джинджер внутри. Его Джинджер, ласковое солнышко с рыжими волосами и жгучим язычком.   
– Куда? – вопил ему Малыш Грей, детина семи футов ростом. Но сейчас Нила никто не смог бы удержать. Он выдернул ведро из рук оторопевшего Малыша, окатил себя водой и нырнул внутрь огненного пекла.   
Джинджер лежала в самом сердце рукотворного – а Нил ни на секунду не сомневался в неслучайности пожара – ада. Она казалась спящей, и он бросился к ней, отшвыривая по дороге обломки и не обращая внимания на ожоги. Огонь не тронул лица, только опалил кружево нижней юбки и теперь весело облизывал стены и потолок.  
– Джинджер, – шептал пересохшими губами Нил, падая на колени и хватая её за плечи. – Джин, девочка моя, что же ты? Как же ты?...   
Он комкал в кулаках оборки её платья и потрескивающие от жара волосы. Звал по имени и пытался расслышать стук сердца за ревом пламени. Но всё было тщетно. Запечатлев прощальный поцелуй на высоком лбу, Нил бережно подхватил Джинджер на руки и огляделся в поисках выхода.   
На глаза попался обрывок газеты, где четко виднелись крупные буквы «Дейз» и ниже «Нью-Йорк».  
А потом, рассыпая предупредительные снопы искр, сверху рухнула потолочная балка и наступила темнота.  
  
* * *  
  
 **Июнь 1901, Балтимор, Мэриленд**  
– Мастер, – девушка постучалась в кабинет, – вам пришел ответ из Нью-Йорка.  
– Неси! – нетерпеливо раздалось из-за двери. – И читай вслух, я пока занят!  
– Кулачный боец по прозвищу Демон Нил, – начала читать девушка, – проживал в Джексонвилле, Флорида. Участвовал в подпольных боях. Погиб в большом пожаре второго мая сего года. Дополнительная информация будет предоставлена за отдельную плату в размере 50 долларов. Это всё... – девушка растерянно повертела в руках листок.  
– Жадные ублюдки, – рыкнув, из кресла в углу поднялся кряжистый бородач лет пятидесяти. – Эллис!  
– Да, мастер? – девушка склонила голову, готовая выслушать приказ.  
– Почему ты сразу не перевела им всю сумму?  
– Простите, мастер, – девушка склонилась ещё ниже. – Это моя вина.  
– Слишком много воли и личности я тебе дал, – недовольно пробормотал бородач. – Марш на телеграф и без ответа не возвращайся!  
  
Девушка снова постучала в кабинет поздним вечером.  
– «На пожаре погибли семь человек. Для захоронения удалось найти останки шестерых», – зачитала она.  
– Уполз! – восхищенно стукнул клюкой о пол бородач. – Ничего, недолго тебе осталось ползать... Эллис! Ты едешь в Джексонвилл!  
  
* * *  
  
 **Август 1901, поезд Seaboard Air Line**  
Локомотив пофыркивал дымом из трубы, неторопливо ползя по равнинам Флориды и Джорджии. Пассажиры дремали на деревянных скамейках, лениво переругивались с соседями, или же просто смотрели в окна. Вагон дернулся, останавливаясь на очередном полустанке, и люди зашевелились – кто-то торопился к выходу, кто-то затаскивал мешки и узлы. Машинист потянул веревку, давая предупредительный свисток, и поезд снова тронулся в путь. Третий класс снова погрузился в медитативное состояние бесконечной дороги.  
Скрипнула, открываясь, дверь, и по вагону пронесся визг, будя заснувших и настораживая бодрствующих. На пороге стоял демон. Высокий, широкоплечий, с выпученными глазами и оскаленными клыками, торчащими во все стороны рожками и шкурой лоскутами. А мешок на плече, испачканный бурыми разводами, топорщил бока отрубленными головами.  
Самые нервные рванулись в конец вагона, надеясь сбежать в соседний. Но, к их глубочайшему сожалению, они ехали в последнем вагоне поезда, и бежать было некуда. А чудовище стояло в дверях и молчало, и от этого было ещё страшнее. Визг сменился тихим, но очень искренним гулом молитв.  
Всеобщей панике не поддалась только одна девушка, до того смотревшая в окно. Она спокойно подняла глаза на чудовище и вопросительно склонила голову к плечу. Демон дернулся как от удара. Пассажиры осмелели и забормотали молитвы громче.  
Демон сбросил мешок на пол с громким звуком. И, внезапно, обыденный треск разломанной корки превратил страшную поклажу в обычные ранние арбузы. А чудовище – в коротко стриженого человека, обмотанного бинтами под драной робой. Жуткий лик остался на месте, но уже было ясно, что это всего лишь искусно раскрашенная деревянная маска. От дружного вздоха облегчения в вагоне задрожали оконные рамы.  
Нил же дрожал совсем по другой причине. В десяти футов перед ним сидела Джинджер. Живая, целая и невредимая. Хотя он сам слышал, как священник на пепелище читал заупокойную молитву по ним обоим. Но Нил был бессмертным, а Джинджер нет. Или всё-таки да?..  
На негнущихся ногах он подошел ближе и рухнул на скамью напротив. Мулатка в цветастой юбке, за которую цеплялись трое малышей, только пискнула и метнулась в другой отсек. И они остались наедине в вагоне полном людей, которые старательно смотрели в другую сторону.  
– Джинджер? – неуверенно спросил Нил, одновременно надеясь и боясь поверить.  
На фабрике его придавило балкой и выбраться он сумел только ночью, когда она прогорела. А до того несколько часов подряд он задыхался в дыму, горел в огне, чувствовал как обугливается кожа и разлетается вместе с искрами, умирал и оживал только для того, чтобы снова погибнуть. Кричать он мог только первые три смерти, а потом голосовые связки треснули.  
Он уполз ночью, добрался до дома и драл там на повязки простыни и нижние юбки Джинджер. Подвывая от боли то ли в обожженных руках, то ли в сердце. А потом разбил её любимую чашку и поджег дом. Она пришла к нему в огне, огнем они и расстанутся...  
А теперь перед ним сидела почти точная её копия. В непривычном платье полумундирного фасона и шляпке с фазаньим пером на рыжих локонах. Дамы в таких нарядах обычно путешествуют минимум во первом классе и с кучей багажа, но она сидела на обшарпанной скамейке с видом королевы, которая любую табуретку превращает в трон одним своим присутствием.  
– Я Эллис, – девушка вежливо улыбнулась и протянула ему руку.  
Эллис, не Джинджер. Значит – сестра. Нил готов был прозакладывать обе руки и маску в придачу, что совсем недавно эта девочка тоже была привязана к столу в подвале. А следовательно, с ней нужно разговаривать чрезвычайно осторожно и следить за каждым словом.  
– Я Ник, – в последний момент изменил имя Нил и хрипло пробормотал: – Польщен знакомством.  
Труднее всего было следить, чтобы в речь не проскальзывало привычное «я заявляю». Нил был уверен, что уж эта примета будет в списке первой.  
– Судя по скорости этого транспорта, знакомство будет долгим, – снова улыбнулась девушка и с любопытством покосилась на его мешок. – А у вас там правда отрубленные головы, как кричали?  
– Нет, там арбузы, – покладисто объяснил Нил и потянул за шнурок на горловине мешка. – Позволите вас угостить?  
– Я никогда не пробовала арбузов... – тихо призналась Эллис.  
Нил выудил кусок лопнувшего арбуза, скептически осмотрел его и смахнул прилипшие соринки.  
– Угощайтесь, – щедро предложил он. – Если не побрезгуете.  
– Спасибо! – Эллис аккуратно расстелила на коленях платок и впилась зубами в сочную мякоть. Струйка сока брызнула в сторону.  
– Не торопитесь, – посоветовал Нил и порадовался, что под бинтами и маской не видно его ухмылки. Несмотря на костюм взрослой дамы, Эллис вела себя как сущий ребенок.  
– А вы сами их выращиваете? – поинтересовалась Эллис между укусами.  
– Я всего лишь помогал, – скромно ответил Нил.  
До бахчи старого Сэма он доковылял на вторую ночь. Метис гораздо больше интересовался содержимым бутылки, чем странным соседом. Арбузы не портит да отпугивает птиц одним видом – и ладно. Впрочем через пару дней, мучаясь похмельем, Сэм внезапно вспомнил о христианском сострадании и милосердии, пустил гостя в свой шалаш и даже плеснул джином на грязные повязки, бормоча что-то о заразе. Нил орал, но уползти не мог, пришлось терпеть заботу старика.  
– Наверно, это очень сложно, – простодушно заметила Эллис, – раз вы так поранились.  
Вообще-то Нил просто сроднился с повязками за три месяца. Когда тебя ищут люди, которых ты не знаешь, лучше спрятаться. И хотя в Флориде множество смуглых людей, оттенок кожи у них все-таки другой...  
– Я очень легко сгораю, – соврал он. – А здесь солнце палит немилосердно.  
– Поэтому вы и едете на север! – догадалась Эллис. – А куда? Вдруг нам по пути?  
– Я ещё не решил, – сказал почти правду Нил. Он помнил про обрывок нью-йоркской газеты, но милая девочка напротив казалась куда лучшим ключом. – А куда едете вы?  
– В Балтимор, – Эллис махнула липкой ладошкой. – Там нет ничего интересного, но меня там ждут.  
– Значит и я еду в Балтимор, – Нил приложил руку к груди и слегка поклонился.  
Эллис выбросила арбузную корку в открытое окно и вытерла пальцы платком.  
– А почему вы носите страшную маску?  
Потому что он спал в одном шалаше с пьяницей Сэмом, у которого была дурная привычка одной рукой прижимать к груди бутылку, а второй проверять арбузы.   
Первый раз проснувшись от звучного шлепка ладонью по лбу, Нил покрылся холодным потом. Спросонку ему показалось, что его нашел бессмертный алхимик, и сейчас всё закончится поглощением. На секунду Нил даже обрадовался, решив, что вот, наконец, избавится от постоянной тупой и ноющей боли от потери Джинджер. Но потом понял, что в шалаше пахнет перегаром, а не зельями, а рядом храпит старый метис. Никаких бессмертных вокруг, и можно спать дальше.  
Всю ночь ему снились молотки и колья для крепления шпал, но шишка на лбу от постоянного похлопывания, спасибо вечной жизни, наутро не вскочила. Вечером Нил решительно натянул на лицо маску и буркнул в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Сэма: «Ты путаешь меня с арбузом».  
Но Эллис эту дурацкую историю он не собирался рассказывать и теперь мучительно придумывал, что сказать.  
Спас его свисток, извещающий о прибытии на станцию. За окном виднелось красивое двухэтажное здание с большими окнами.  
– Саванна. Стоянка десять минут! – донеслось с перрона и Эллис оживилась.  
– Я выйду размять ноги, – прощебетала она и выпорхнула из вагона.  
Нил оперся о стену и притворился спящим. Хороший способ избежать дальнейших вопросов.  
Обратно Эллис вернулась не одна, а в сопровождении кавалера. Парнишка лет двадцати так заносчиво задирал нос, что Нилу сразу захотелось его начистить. Но спать так спать, и он заворочался, устраиваясь поудобней в своем углу и внимательно наблюдая за парочкой сквозь опущенные ресницы.  
– Ой, а Ник заснул, – огорчилась Эллис. – А я так хотела вас познакомить...  
– Мадемуазель, – кавалер картинно схватился за сердце, – ваша доброта не знает пределов! Вы потрясаете меня с каждой секундой всё больше и больше! Я ваш преданный рыцарь навеки!  
– Ну что вы, Крис, – мило смущалась Эллис, – вы меня в краску вгоняете.  
Крис широко улыбался, хитро щурил синие глаза, ерошил волнистые темные волосы и продолжал рассыпаться в комплиментах. Через некоторое время Нил не выдержал и «проснулся». Шумно вздохнул, размашисто потянулся, совершенно случайно ткнув кулаком в скулу Криса, и открыл глаза под встревоженный писк Эллис.  
– Простите, – буркнул он, жалея о том, что удар получился слабоватым. Гаденыш сидел слишком далеко от Нила и непозволительно близко к Эллис, которую Нил уже считал младшей сестренкой своей Джинджер. И пусть девушка, скорей всего, была врагом, но обижать её сегодня позволено только Нилу и точка.  
Крис недовольно засопел, но смолчал.  
– А куда вы едете? – попытался он возобновить разговор.  
– В Балтимор, – хмуро ответил Нил.  
– Меня туда с поручением отправил мой мастер, – Эллис примирительно улыбнулась.  
Беседа не клеилась. Нил и Крис сверлили друг друга ненавидящими взглядами, Эллис явно разрывалась между двумя внезапно ревнивыми кавалерами и, в конце концов, не выдержала.  
– Здесь очень душно, – пролепетала она, обмахиваясь ладонью – Пойду подышу воздухом...  
– Там опасно трясет, – тут же вскочил на ноги Нил. – Позвольте составить вам компанию?  
Эллис уже пробиралась к концу вагона, где была небольшая веранда с крылечком. Нил сердито зыркнул ей вслед, приподнял свой мешок и плюхнул его прямо Крису на ботинки.  
– А ты сиди здесь, – угрожающе пророкотал он прямо в лицо опешившему парнишке, – и стереги арбузы!  
  
* * *  
  
 **Июль 1901, Буффало, Нью-Йорк**  
– Крис, – устало сказал молодой человек с желтыми глазами, – я считал тебя ответственным человеком. А что ты опять натворил?  
– Убил, как и просили, – стоящий перед ним синеглазый парень, на вид – его ровесник, мялся с ноги на ногу.  
– Молодец, – так же спокойно сказал первый. – Но шляпу-то зачем гвоздем прибивать было?  
– Она сваливалась, – пожал плечами Крис. – Я не угадал с размером, а заказчик требовал, чтобы жертва обязательно сидела в шляпе.  
– Тебе надо реже перечитывать творение господина Стокера, – желтоглазый потер двумя пальцами переносицу. – Ладно, у меня для тебя новое задание. Поедешь в Флориду, что-то слишком много там ребят Сциларда крутится последнее время...  
  
* * *  
  
 **Август 1901, поезд Seaboard Air Line**  
На веранде не было никого кроме них с Эллис, и Нил решил не церемониться. Синеглазый сопляк скоро прибежит спасать свою даму сердца, а значит, надо торопиться. Он резко крутанулся, хватая Эллис и прижимая её к деревянной стенке и фиксируя её горло рукой.  
– А теперь только правду, – угрожающе прорычал он в девичье лицо. – Имя твоего мастера?  
Эллис цеплялась за него тонкими пальчиками, пытаясь откинуть его руку и глотнуть воздуха. Нил нажал сильнее, подержал пару секунд и ослабил нажим, позволяя вдохнуть.  
– Имя? – он снова повторил действие, пристально глядя в полыхнувшие ненавистью темные глаза.  
– Мастер Чеслав, – выплюнула Эллис.  
– Врешь, – Нил нажал сильнее. – Стол Джинджер был высотой под взрослого человека. Ещё раз?  
– Виктор... – выдохнула девушка, колотя кулачками по груди Нила.  
– Я заявляю, – Нил секунду помедлил с ответом, – ты снова врешь. Я давно знаю Виктора Талбота. Последний шанс.  
– Сцилард, – сдалась Эллис. – Мастер Сцилард, будь ты проклят, чудовище!  
– Меня называли Демоном, – хищно оскалился Нил, но следующий вопрос задать не успел.  
– Воистину, только демон будет вести себя так отвратительно с леди! – зазвенел за спиной возмущенный голос Криса.  
Обернувшись, Нил на секунду ослабил хватку, и Эллис воспользовалась возможностью вырваться. Но к изумлению Нила, она напала не на него, а на Криса.   
– Не лезь! – мгновенно подхватив юбки, она метким пинком отшвырнула Криса к перилам. – А лучше убирайся отсюда.  
Раскрасневшаяся, с вздымающейся грудью и задранной до колен юбкой, она выглядела прекрасно. Закатное солнце золотило выбившиеся из прически локоны, и Нил замешкался, снова вспоминая Джинджер. Они кружили по крохотной площадке, не отрывая друг от друга глаз.  
– Это ты украл Эбби! – прошипела Эллис. – Что ты с ней сделал?  
– Я?! – возмутился Нил, мимоходом подсекая снова поднявшегося на ноги Криса. – Я заявляю: это вы её убили!  
– Мы её только нашли и хотели вернуть домой! – Эллис попыталась дотянуться правой рукой до головы Нила. Не допрыгнула.  
– А она не захотела, и вы её убили и подожгли фабрику, чтобы это скрыть! – Нил чувствовал, как всё ближе к поверхности подступает кровавое и привычное яростное безумие. Он отмахнулся от Криса и снова впился глазами в лицо девушки.  
– Эбби была наша! – Эллис не желала сдаваться, атакуя снова и снова.  
– Она была моя! – взревел Нил, уклоняясь от ударов. – И её имя Джинджер!  
Вагон качнулся на стыке рельсов, и они шагнули в сторону, сцепившись вместе, споткнулись о Криса и упали на перила. Хлипкая деревяшка жалобно хрустнула и развалилась. А следом за обломками, так и не разжав руки, на рельсы полетели и Нил с Эллис.  
  
* * *  
  
 **Сентябрь 1901, Буффало, Нью-Йорк**  
– Фингалы тебе не идут, – скептически осмотрев Криса, желтоглазый поджал губы. – И это сделала девушка?  
– Я не ожидал... – пробурчал незадачливый кавалер. – Пытался быть джентльменом, а их было двое, мастер Хью!  
– Девушка и крестьянин? – презрительно фыркнул Хью.  
– Бессмертный воин и девушка Сциларда, – обиженно поправил его Крис.  
– Хорошо, – сомкнув кончики пальцев, Хью довольно откинулся на спинку кресла. – Значит они вместе ехали в Балтимор?  
– Не уверен, – сознался Крис. – Подозреваю, что сначала она не знала кто он, а потом они упали на рельсы, и я не знаю, кто выжил...  
– Нил, разумеется, – хмыкнул Хью. – Но он направляется на север, и это хорошо. Нужно подать ему знак, куда ехать. Говоришь, он теперь носит маску?..  
  
* * *  
  
 **Сентябрь 1901, Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк**  
Дейли Дейз оказалась маленькой газетенкой с крошечным тиражом, и непосвященный человек бы удивился, как издание ещё держится на плаву. Умные же люди знали, что газета – это лишь прикрытие для серьезного бизнеса.  
В скромном домике на задворках Маленькой Италии любой человек мог узнать подробности чего угодно, разумеется, при условии, что он сможет заплатить за информацию.  
Нил добрался сюда, когда день уже клонился к вечеру, и сначала не поверил своим глазам. Скрипучие доски веранды, плетеное кресло-качалка, о которое трется полосатая кошка, мерный перещелк спиц. Ими орудовала пожилая негритянка: покачиваясь в кресле, она вязала бесконечный шарф и считала толстые шерстяные петли, смешно шевеля пухлыми губами.  
– Мэм? – Нил решил, что снова заблудился в лабиринте улочек, двориков и подворотен. – Я ищу Дейли Дейз...  
Негритянка досчитала до пяти и опустила спицы.  
– Ты уже нашел, милок, – она внимательно осмотрела гостя. – Но газету ты мог и на улице у мальчишек купить. Не стоило нас разыскивать.  
– Я заявляю, – Нил набрал полную грудь воздуха, – мне нужна информация, которая не попала в газеты.  
– Ну тогда ты по адресу, милок, – заулыбалась женщина и почесала за ухом запрыгнувшую ей на колени кошку. – И что же привело тебя из Флориды в товарном вагоне аж до Нью-Йорка?  
– Как?.. – Нил сбился и начал заново: – Откуда вы узнали?  
– Да тебя же какой-то дотошный проводник проштемпелевал, как тюк хлопка! – негритянка погрозила Нилу спицей. – Небось спал без задних ног в товарном вагоне, вот и поплатился...  
Нил покосился на свой локоть. На шерстяном одеяле, которое он парой взмахов ножа превратил в подобие пончо, действительно красовался оттиск: слово «груз» и название железнодорожной компании. Такие же рисунки были на мешках, среди которых он очнулся, когда поезд уже катил по Манхэттену.  
– Убедился? – женщина медленно гладила кошку. – То-то же. Мы здесь не в бирюльки играем, здесь серьезные люди делом заняты. Так что ты хотел узнать, Демон Нил из Джексонвилла?  
– Сцилард Квотеш, – прогудел Нил из-под маски.   
Пышнотелая женщина качнулась в кресле. Снова защелкали спицы и зашевелились губы, отсчитывая витки и петли.  
– Ты много хочешь, – она окинула его взглядом, словно барышник лошадь на торгу. – Чем сможешь расплатиться?  
– Я заявляю: у меня нет денег, женщина!  
– Сдается мне, Нил из Джексонвилла, мы проведем вместе не один час, – кошка столкнула на пол клубок шерсти и спрыгнула следом, – так что зови меня Мама Ди. Ты можешь рассказать мне то, чего я ещё не знаю?  
– А чего ты не знаешь? – Нил начинал злиться.  
– Ты выбрался из пожара на фабрике, – Мама Ди вернулась к вязанию, сплетая разноцветные нити в пестрый узор. – Отсиделся на бахче, сел на поезд и пропал между Саванной и Чарльстоном. Твой синеглазый попутчик был очень расстроен, кстати, – она подмигнула Нилу. – И это я дарю тебе просто так, за сколотый клык твоей маски.  
Равномерно двигались спицы, монотонно звучал хриплый голос.  
– А хочу я знать, как ты добрался сюда, и что случилось с девушкой, которая так внезапно покинула поезд в твоей компании? За это я скажу тебе, где ты сможешь получить ответы на свои вопросы, – она глянула на Нила и ткнула в его сторону острым концом деревянной спицы. – Мы договорились, милок?  
– Да, – процедил Нил. Рассказ за рассказ – это честно. Он и не надеялся получить сразу всё. В конце концов, обрывок газеты иногда бывает просто обрывком газеты, в который заворачивали кусок хлеба.  
– Самаса! – громко позвала Мама Ди и, когда на зов из дома выбежала голенастая девчушка, приказала: – Принеси нашему гостю стул и что-нибудь промочить горло. Он будет долго говорить, а я хочу погреть свои старые кости на солнышке, а не горбиться в темном углу за столом!  
Нил сделал первый глоток янтарной жидкости из принесенного стакана и задумался, вспоминая своё путешествие.  
  
Летя на рельсы, он машинально извернулся так, чтобы упасть первым, чтобы смягчить удар для девушки. Потому что разум понимал, что это Эллис, но нос помнил запах, а руки – формы, и они дружно вопили: «Это Джинджер. Это твоя Джинджер, которую ты клялся защищать. Которую ты никогда не сможешь обидеть!» Так что он окончательно изодрал рубаху и сорвал половину бинтов со спины и рук, но Эллис всего лишь потеряла свою шляпку.  
Потом они брели по шпалам и вяло переругивались.  
– Её звали Эбби, – иногда бурчала себе под нос Эллис.  
– Её имя Джинджер, – огрызался Нил.  
Они пару секунд сверлили друг друга ненавидящими взглядами и продолжали путь. О Сциларде и Балтиморе подчеркнуто молчали оба.  
А потом их нагнал товарняк. И Нил молча закинул Эллис на плечо и начал разбег. Зацепившись за поручень, он рванул боковую дверь вагона и швырнул девушку внутрь. А после приглушенного ойканья и сам запрыгнул следом.  
– Я бы и сама справилась! – обиженно надулась Эллис.  
– Я заявляю, – теперь Нилу уже не надо было скрываться, – сама ты бы топала три дня до ближайшей станции. Можешь не благодарить.  
Им повезло – в вагоне везли не скот и не уголь. Какие-то ящики, мешки, тюки и рулоны ткани – можно выбрать понравившийся угол и устроить относительно уютную лежанку. Чем Нил и занялся, распотрошив ближайшую упаковку одеял.   
Голова кружилась, и в глазах темнело – наверно, он всё-таки слишком сильно ударился. Пока шел – держался, но как только лег – организм начал требовать своё.  
– А Крис, наверно, сейчас ужинает, – вздохнула Эллис, усаживаясь рядом и копаясь в пристегнутой к поясу сумочке. – Арбузы-то у него остались...  
Сидеть молча было скучно, и Нил начал осторожные расспросы о том, как же нашли их с Джинджер.  
– В Нью-Йорке есть заведение с названием Дейли Дейз, – ответила Эллис, довольная, что её не спрашивают о тайнах мастера. – Им можно задать любой вопрос, и за соответствующую плату они ответят. Легко, быстро, удобно, но дорого.  
Девушка покопалась в пристегнутой к поясу сумочке и улеглась рядом с Нилом.  
– Здесь нежарко, – пояснила она, – а вдвоем теплее. Ты же не против?  
Разве Нил мог быть против того, чтобы ещё на минуту вообразить, что рядом лежит живая Джинджер? Он согласно буркнул и притянул девушку поближе.  
– А это тебе привет от мастера Бегга, – прошептала Эллис, что-то кольнуло Нила в шею, и он отключился.  
Когда очнулся, девушки уже и след простыл, а за окном проплывали окраины Гамлета. Нил прекрасно выспался и отдохнул и был готов продолжать поиски. Раз не получилось добраться до Сциларда вместе с Эллис – а Нил был твердо уверен, что именно к нему девушка и ехала в Балтимор! – то оставались таинственные торговцы информацией в Нью-Йорке.  
До него-то Нил и добирался следующие пару недель. Где пешком, где на крыше поезда, где в товарном вагоне, а где и в заячьем ящике между колес. И ещё два дня блуждал по Манхэттену, безнадежно теряясь среди одинаковых улиц и зданий. То ли дело лес и горы, где нет двух одинаковых камней или деревьев не найдется!  
  
Мама Ди внимательно слушала рассказ. И чем дальше, тем больше Нилу казалось, что она каким-то загадочным образом записывает историю в пушистую пряжу, сплетает разлохмаченные хвостики, соединяет разноцветные кусочки в единый орнамент.  
Наконец, она отложила вязание и улыбнулась Нилу добро, как бабушка любимому внуку. Будто ещё секунда и она предложит ему стакан молока с печеньем и собственноручно связанные теплые носки.  
– Ты новости-то знаешь, милок? – ласково спросила она. – У нас тут мистера президента убили, пока ты катался... Как подстрелили его, то сначала подлечили, он уже на поправку пошел. А потом, как прокляли беднягу, в одну ночь сгорел да помер.  
Нил склонил голову к плечу, не понимая, какое отношение смерть обычного человека, пусть и президента, имеет к нему.  
– Слухи ходят, – невозмутимо продолжала Мама Ди, – что в ту самую ночь, в комнате, куда раненого положили, со стены упала маска. Жуткая была личина, в завитушках да ярких чешуях, с страшными глазами и ужасными зубами. Ничего, милок, не напоминает?  
Темные глаза проследили контуры маски Нила, и ему показалось, что поймав их взгляд, он падает в какую-то бездну, полную тайного знания и непроизнесенных слов.  
– Так что садись ты на поезд, да езжай себе в Буффало. А там любого лопоухого пацана спроси, и тебе покажут дорогу в Башню. Под куполом ты и получишь ответ от Богини Света.  
  
* * *  
  
 **Октябрь 1901, Буффало, Нью-Йорк**  
Несмотря на трагедию месяцем раньше, поток посетителей Панамериканской выставки не иссякал. Всего за четвертак побывать на месте убийства президента, поглазеть на разноцветные гирлянды, слетать на Луну, да ещё и отправить домой открытку, чтобы соседи завидовали – кто же откажется?!  
Хорошо быть обычным человеком – у них и развлечения обычные, и для счастья им достаточно самых простых вещей. Наверно, интересно быть мастером Хью – не зря же он сутками пропадает в разных павильонах и ведет умные беседы с изобретателями адских машин, которые видят человека насквозь.  
А Крис застрял посередине и поэтому чувствовал себя чужим и там, и там. Он бродил по аллеям, дежурно улыбался детишкам, флиртовал с хорошенькими девушками – и отчаянно скучал.  
Легче становилось только ночью, когда в темноте тысячи лампочек рисовали новый волшебный мир. Выверенный до последней точки, насквозь искусственный, но такой ослепительный. Тогда Крису хотелось выковырять хотя бы одну лампу, чтобы забарахлили, замигали, ожили четкие линии. Чтобы он поверил, что и фальшивое, рукотворное, созданное однажды может стать живым, естественным и настоящим.  
А ещё ночью были не так заметны тени. Странные одинаковые люди в черных костюмах, которые маячили где-то на грани обзора, мелькали за деревьями, но рассмотреть Крису не удалось ни одного из них. Это раздражало.   
А днем чувством дежавю дразнили вспыхивающие на солнце рыжие волосы – такие же как у сброшенной с поезда девушки. Крис знал, что если бы падал он, то ему пришлось бы ещё пару месяцев проваляться на больничной койке, и он поневоле примерял те же условия на Эллис. Она наверняка поранилась, а значит, не может сейчас прогуливаться перед домом штата Нью-Йорк или весело визжать на лунном аттракционе.  
А жаль. С ней было приятно общаться. Ну, до того момента, как она начала драться. Нет уж, больше Крис не станет изображать ради неё принца на белом коне или рыцаря, который мчится на помощь!  
Но то, что таинственные силуэты крутятся вокруг, означает, что не зря Крис пробирался в особняк директора выставки, вкалывал какую-то экспериментальную гадость спящему в гостевой спальне человеку и снимал со стены сувенирную маску.   
Значит, послание дошло до адресата, и ребята готовят ему встречу. Ну, пусть попробуют увести добычу у Криса из-под носа, жалкие людишки!  
Наблюдательный пост для ночных вахт Крис себе устроил на куполе Башни Электрики. Отличный вид, свежий воздух и никаких назойливых соседей.  
Черные костюмы же наоборот, разбили лагерь у подножия. Иногда Крис задумывался, что ещё через недельку они познакомятся и начнут с ним здороваться – ведь скучно же! Ходить каждую ночь друг мимо друга, молчать и делать вид, что не замечаешь – этак и повеситься с тоски недолго...  
От самоубийственного прыжка с купола его спас приезд Нила.   
Демона было заметно издалека – перед ним расступалась толпа. Люди улыбались, махали и хлопали, принимая Нила за ещё один экспонат, но ближе чем на пять футов к нему никто не подходил. А высокая фигура в маске и живописно обтрепанной одежде шествовала, словно бог, спустившийся на землю, равнодушно принимая человеческое поклонение.   
Крис даже позавидовал этой уверенности в себе и безразличному спокойствию каменного идола. Нил просто шел по конфетти и фантикам, а казалось, что его путь устелили цветами, принося жертву.  
Крис помотал головой, отгоняя странные мысли, и в сотый раз перепроверил пару любимых револьверов. Черные костюмы никак не показали, что заметили появление цели.   
  
Днем Нил бродил по дорожкам, осматривая окрестности. Башню он заметил издали и уже успел подняться к куполу вместе с толпой туристов. В присутствии людей Богиня Света молчала, впрочем, Нил и не ждал разговоров от статуи. Ответят ему люди.  
Когда стемнело, и посетители уже разошлись, а иллюминация ещё не погасла, Нил вошел в Башню. Он достал мачете, которое несколько лет пылилось в сундуке под кроватью в сгоревшем доме во Флориде. Когда-то он обещал Джинджер не убивать без нужды, но ведь теперь Джинджер нет, а значит – нет и клятвы.  
В просторном холле было пусто, и только шаги отдавались эхом от стен. Нил поднялся по широкой лестнице – по прежнему никого. Он сам не заметил, как перешел на плавный шаг хищника, а зубы оскалились, словно копируя прикрывающую их маску.  
Первый противник – пацан в черной рубашке – обнаружился у входа в ресторан. Нил подкрался к нему неслышной тенью, вырубил точным ударом в затылок и направился на следующий этаж.  
Там стояли двое – одинаковые, как близнецы, и молчаливые, как статуи храмовых собачек на входе в жилище Чэня. Пока Нил разбирался с правым, левый успел выстрелить. Всего один раз и мимо, но грохота выстрела хватило, чтобы предупредить остальных.  
На винтовой лестнице, ведущей к статуе Богини, Нила ждал десяток черных костюмов. Они просто стояли каждые пять ступенек и не делали попыток атаковать.  
– Я заявляю, – криком нарушил звенящую тишину Нил, – мне нужны ответы!  
– Поднимайся, – прозвенело с верхней площадки, – и ты их получишь.  
– Эл-лис-с! – прошипел Нил и, подняв мачете, ринулся на врагов.  
Разница в умении была настолько велика, что это было не сложнее, чем распороть портновский манекен. Они падали на ступеньки сломанными куклами и замирали неаккуратной грудой конечностей. Всех трудностей – повыше поднимать ногу, чтобы перешагнуть труп.  
Нил зарезал четверых, когда кто-то схватил его за лодыжку. Крутанувшись на пятке, Нил обнаружил, что первый из убитых парней поднялся на четвереньки и одной рукой тянет из-под полы револьвер.  
«Почему же раньше эти бессмертные ублюдки не стреляли?» – мимоходом удивился Нил и сунул мачете в веревочную петлю на поясе. Резать их бесполезно, а поглощать – аппетита не наблюдалось. Впрочем, умирать под пулями и снова воскресать для повторения тоже не хотелось.  
Он столкнул последнюю жертву с лестницы, и трупы повалились, как костяшки домино, погребая под собой парня с оружием. Но вскоре куча-мала зашевелилась, и в сторону Нила смотрели уже четыре дула. Странно, что манекены, стоявшие выше по лестнице, так и не реагировали ни на что и продолжали пялиться перед собой пустыми глазами.  
– Я заявляю, – предупреждающе забормотал Нил, – вы начинаете меня злить. Чертовы куклы, которых надо убить, чтобы они зашевелились!  
С верхней площадки, перегнувшись через перила, за ним внимательно наблюдали две пары глаз.   
Нил прищурился, оценивая расстояние, а потом одним прыжком метнулся в сторону стрелков. Проскользнув мимо пуль, он сбил с ног двоих, тут же свернул шеи оставшимся и начал деловито связывать их собственными ремнями.  
Отработав метод выведения кукол из строя, Нил поднимался по лестнице, не тратя лишнего времени. Раз – обнять за шею, два – тюкнуть в висок, три – опустить на ступени, четыре – перешагнуть.   
Наверху он увидел две знакомые фигуры.  
– Ты проиграла доллар, – широко ухмылялся Крис, протягивая руку к Эллис. – На твои игрушки он потратил меньше пяти минут!  
– Твоя очередь, – щедро махнула рукой Эллис и подбросила в воздух серебряную монетку.  
– Я заявляю, – прервало их пикировку рычание Нила, – вы оба пожалеете!  
– Потанцуем? – в руках Криса будто из воздуха соткались револьверы, и он открыл огонь.  
И демон заплясал. Он извивался среди вспышек выстрелов, то исчезая в тенях, то скалясь чуть ли не в лицо Крису. Он не нападал, но через секунду после того, как прозвучал щелчок пустого гнезда, Крис оказался прижатым к перилам, а в щеку ему упирался сколотый клык маски.  
– Пистолет хорош, пока стреляет, – выдохнул Нил в помертвевшее лицо. – Но что ты будешь делать, когда закончатся патроны?  
– Умирать? – ухмыльнулся синеглазый нахаленок. – Или пинаться и визжать?  
Он дернулся, подсек Нилу ногу и уронил их обоих на пол, но преимущество длилось недолго, и вскоре уже Нил подмял Криса, наваливаясь всем весом.  
– Так и не убьешь? – мальчишка дрожал всем телом, то ли от ужаса, то ли от смеха, но подначивал дальше: – Убей меня, Нил, и будешь видеть в кошмарах желтые глаза моего создателя до конца своей короткой жизни.  
– Не буду, – буркнул Нил. – Я заявляю: я не боюсь Лафорета. А ты ему не настолько важен, чтобы за тебя мстить.  
– Ты убийца, Нил, это твоя суть. И никуда тебе от неё не деться.  
– А ты игрушечный мальчик, Пиноккио. И тебе никогда не стать настоящим человеком.  
Нил поднялся, оставив совершенно раздавленного морально Криса валяться на полу, и повернулся к Эллис.  
– Так зачем вы за мной охотились?  
– Что ты забрал из лаборатории пять лет назад? – отрешенно спросила девушка.  
– Джинджер, – отрезал Нил.  
– Эбби, – машинально поправила Эллис. – А бумаги?  
– Зачем мне ваши заумные закорючки? – искренне удивился Нил.   
– Чтобы продать Лафорету? – предположила Эллис, вертя в пальцах блестящий шприц.  
– Я заявляю, – четко произнес Нил, – я давно уже не играю в алхимию.  
В углу всхлипнул позабытый Крис. Девушка глубоко вздохнула и бросилась в отчаянную атаку, занося шприц высоко над головой.  
«Дежавю», – подумал Нил, перехватывая одной рукой тонкое запястье, а второй обнимая Эллис за талию.  
И они снова полетели вниз через перила.  
  
Башня была высокой.  
– Кто назвал её Джинджер? – прошептала Эллис.  
– Она сама, – почему-то тоже шепотом ответил Нил.  
– Хотела бы я сама выбрать себе имя...  
Эллис зажмурилась и оттолкнулась ногами от живота Нила, который разжал пальцы, увидев решимость на её лице. Они разлетелись алыми брызгами по каменному полу одновременно.  
  
* * *   
  
**Декабрь 1901, Балтимор, Мэриленд**  
– Значит, он сказал, что у него не осталось никаких материалов, и ты поверила?! – пожилой бородач гневно стучал кулаком по столу и сверлил взглядом девушку перед собой.  
– Да, мастер Сцилард, – кивнула девушка. – Я ещё раз съездила в Джексонвилл. На месте его дома пепелище и никаких следов архива.  
– А то, что он мог его перепрятать, в твою тупую голову не пришло? – продолжал бушевать Сцилард.  
– Он поклялся, что не брал из лаборатории ничего, кроме Эбби.  
– И ты ему поверила, безмозглая курица? С каких пор молодежи можно верить? – бородач подозрительно нахмурился и поманил девушку ближе. – А не скрываешь ли ты от меня что-то, Эллис?  
– Нет, мастер Сцилард, – снова поклонилась девушка. – Я ничего от вас не скрываю.  
– Я жив так долго только потому, что никому не верю на слово, – хмыкнул бородач. – Ты знаешь, что должна сделать.  
– Да, мастер Сцилард, – Эллис послушно опустилась на колени и положила правую руку мастера себе на лоб.  
Через минуту в комнате остался только старик, довольно обнюхивающий свою правую ладонь.  
– И правда, не скрывала, – он облизнулся. – Но эмоций было слишком много. Надо будет подкорректировать модель Эн.  
  
* * *  
  
 **Январь 1902, Чарльстон, Южная Каролина**  
– Как он смог меня победить? Как? Как?! – синеглазый парень кружил по комнате.  
– Талант, опыт и тренировки, я полагаю, – спокойно отозвался желтоглазый брюнет и перевернул страницу журнала. – Кстати, последним ты бессовестно пренебрегаешь.  
– Я же должен быть сильнее и быстрее любого человека! Мастер Хью, вы же говорили, что ни один человек не сможет нас победить!  
– Успокойся, Крис, – устало бросил Хью. – Ты уже второй месяц только об этом и твердишь. Я, кстати, говорил, что обычные люди вам не соперники. А Нила трудно назвать обычным, согласись?  
– Он не человек!  
– Ты тоже.  
– Он демон!  
– Он надел маску, и она ему подошла.  
– Демона может сразить только демон... – прошептал Крис. Подумав, резко вскинул голову и решительно заявил: – Я больше не хочу притворяться человеком! Я хочу, чтобы с первого взгляда было видно, что я сверхъестественное создание!  
Он опустился на колени и просительно запрокинул голову.  
– Мастер Хью, вы же дадите мне новую внешность?!  
– Хм... – желтоглазый постучал пальцем по губам. – Это будет любопытный эксперимент...


End file.
